I got reincarnated as a STAND in another world
by IsekaIBoi
Summary: An young Teenager died in the hospital but his soul drift away from his world reincarnation cycle due too some R.O.B, He gained consciousness and find out that his body is Transparent and looks familiar, and a Newborn baby below him and he cant go more than 10 meters otherwise he'll go weak. Tags: Fantasy, Family, Adventure, Oc, Si, Org , Disclaimer I dont own the character T.W
1. Chapter 1

I own the plot and everything except the character ( **The world **) It belong too the anime called JJBA3

* * *

In the dark place , A ball of light drift aimlessly as it regained it's consciousness.

Geo : (Mmm... _yawn_ , Ain't that a good rest... Huh...? why... why can't I see- **_URGH..._** )

It cut his thoughts as he remembered he took his last breath in the hospital because of cancer at the age of 14.

He remembered his thirst for death as his family blood have a chance of birthing a baby the got they're cancer Bloodline with the ratio of 50/50.

He remembered his sisters die, They're body almost turned into bone due to how skinny they are , and Hairs are all out due to stress.

this did not spare him as he is the last one to die.

Geo : ( ...F*ck , we _really _hate our blood lline... )

Those were his last thoughts as he felt his mind tearing apart as he could only let out a silent scream and his Soul dimmed out.

He then open his eyes as he felt his physical body.

when he opened them he was greeted by a Muscular arms with Yellow plating on it like an armour.

Geo : ( WOAH!!! ) MUDA!!!

Geo : !!!!!!????

He got startled but what more surprising is his voice and choice of words, his voice is Deep and masculine and that word is very familiar.

He look around and he found himself into a beautiful spacious room...

Decorated by plush toys, Childish Colours and Theme, he then found a crib and a single sleeping baby on it.

But he couldn't care about that as his first priority is his body.

he then found a mirror in the wall and started walking...

but to his surprise, he was floating and he is tumbling in the air.

Geo : ( Woah... its like the gravity is low and its like im releasing something from my body... interesting... more checking later )

he thought as he is tumbling and hit his head on the wall , he twist his body and gently pushed his feet on the wall like a Spring and slowly arrived in his target Location.

At first his Feet _phased_ inside the wall but his transparent body turned into solid and he can finally feel... and began his kicking gently like a Spring.

But what he saw is very _Shocking._

Geo : ( I...what...wha... )

His mind short circuit as he saw nothing on the mirror.

he keep waving his Armoured body and hand wildly but still nothing.

he Hummed and Checked his own body manually.

and refocus again...

and his body turned solid as his appearance began too reveal.

Geo : M-Muda!!! ( This is!!! )

He then saw a Fictional character towards him.

He have an _Animated 2d _body of The World from jojo bizarre Adventures stardusstardust Crusaders as **The world **himself...

His facial expression turned into a glee but in the mirror it only shown a grinned.

Geo : ... ( Well... this is ver **_interesting_**... Its like im inside of an anime... Multiverse theory or Reborn...? not sure... wait... )

Now that he checked his surroundings carefully everything seemed to be 2D , a very High Quality at that.

he Then phase through the wall after his body turned transparent.

Geo : Muda muda... ( Hmm... I should name this Ethereal mode... hmm... Nice... )

He thought as he gave a sagely nod.

When he phased through he was surprised that he is somehow inside in a very spacious Mansion as its design is kinda... medieval-ish...

he then walked around but he noticed his body began too dimmed as he walked further and his body began too feel heavy.

as if something is pulling him , He cant past through the chair.

And suddenly thought.

Geo : Mu...Da... Muda~... Muda !? ( Grrrrrrgggghh, Haaaa~ , Wait... does STAND rules apply too me...? does that mean... im invisible...? but if I cant move past here... does that mean my host range is... fudge I dont know how to use meters... cheh... not even home schooled as im in death bed... whatever... but more importantly... Was that **B****aby **my host...!? )

He lamented at his lacked of knowledge but remembered the Sleeping Baby besides him when he appeared.

He then Go back where he gone through with difficulty due too the heaviness of his body.

after several squirm and walk he then returned too his host.

and smiled at the cute baby.

Geo : ... ( ...Hmm , since my Body structures are male , does that mean his a baby Boy...? )

He though as magic circle suddenly appeared at the door.

as it glowed eerily blue.

Geo lunched himself through the baby with a Boxing stance.

Dozens of thoughts race on his mind.

Geo : ...!? ( What's this...? an enemy stand...? an... wait... magic...? is this a magic base world...!? , this is ba.. actually this is good as magic is not Soul damaging type like Reatsu or... wait... what if theres a soul damaging type for ethereal creatures...!? , Sh*t, I only have 2 years of experience on kickboxing... And I dont know how to time stop!!! )

And his thoughts were caught of when a sudden explosion of light and revealed two noble like couples in they're 20 and seemed like newly weds.

Female : Aww... look at our baby girl Chris why dont you take a break from the Magic council...? you barely have any time at your family after all.

Chris : I know Satiella... Its just that I'm very busy... But at least I can still spend time to you two...

The man says as he kiss the women.

The women wears a fancy white dress that reach down her feet.

She got a breast size of D. and she has Slender body and Height up to 5"6

As She have Golden Sunshine hair that reach her waist and Golden Eyes that matched it, she have an open bangs as it showed her Cute and Innocent Charisma, her innocent smile dazzled as it never leaves and her beauty can even the top notch Animators put too shame and his only Thoughts was.

Geo : ( Mmm... Nice waifu... )

As he look at the male that wears a Black suit with white trimmed.

He have Shoulder length hair as it comb Upwards like a Noble and has a Height of 6"4.

Has a perfect body like a swimmer, not too skinny or Buff.

he have Black as Night coloured hair as his Eyes Glimmer like a night sky.

He have a Young Noble face the can compete with the Shouta.

Geo : ... ( ...How the F did this lucky pretty boy got laid by a beautiful girl... oh... and I guess my host is a Girl now huh... )

They then walked through him, phasing on his body as he only shift his neck and saw the parents of his Host looked at their child that it opened her Eyes.

She Have Golden Eyes but it has a Black and silver eyes mixed that resembled his father's and Babbled random words while reaching on her father.

Satiella : Look hun... Baby Emilia wants to be cuddled~

she coed at her baby as his husband's Hands slowly reach for his baby.

Geo Smiled and crossed his arms.

Geo : ( Looks like they can't see me... oh...)

The baby gazed at his eyes and Glimmers due too curiosity.

Geo Smiled ( Grin ).

Geo : ( This should be... Interesting... )

* * *

please coment down below if you want me too continue.


	2. Chapter 2

He's been here for weeks already , and he is already bored.

So bored after he studied himself if he has thesame powers as the original "The World"

He is confident that his parameters are B-A except his Attack range.

He still don't know how too use Time Stop though and when he is around the baby.

He confirmed that she can see him as she Babbles random baby talks while her eyes are Dazzling like stars when she saw his Shiny Figure.

He also confirmed that other peoples or Living organisms can see him when he turned into Solid form, the Family cat name Cherry jump and hissed confirms it.

He was truly pleasantly surprised...

He thought that this would be bad if other people discovered him and he knew that the host's father has a large background and Backing at him, because he's more or less working under the Country as a Magic Council.

and he's sure as hell that he wont get dissected and experimented on this world.

He then noticed that the mother is always busy and recently learned that She's a Princess and his host is the second child.

though he still hadn't met her older Sibling.

So he Deduced that his in the castle as he cant really go out further than 10 meters or so... so he wasn't confident if his deduction is correct without Large evidence.

He only checked a Large Bathroom but its more of a pool with Expensive decorations and the room itself surpassed the size of his old room.

The girl ( Host ) is fond of him and the maids thought its just her imaginary friend.

They always spoiled and coed her if they had a chance.

On this week's, He Relearned the art of Taekwondo and Kick Boxing since he doesn't really like wasting time and so bored.

He also gained Perfect Memory because whatever he do or Recall his pass it seemed stuck on him and he's a fast learner.

But... There's a problem... All common information and Animes he watch can be remembered without a problem.

but he just cant seemed too remember his mother's Birthday, Age, Name, Heck even her face are nothing but a Blurred as if he needed glasses to see.

This... Disturbed him too no end, but he did not panic because it would only scramble his brains and ruin his Rational thinking

But he didn't calmed down as he hyperventilating for a half an hour, his pupils shrunk into pin poin sizes as his body is spamming or shaking nonstop.

When he calmed down, and then proceeded too Relearn the Tornado kicks along with aerial Flips and Attacks too strengthened his Chances to win if he ever fought in the air.

but all this Actions are not enough and can't make him forget about his worry if he completely forgotten his past life as he was sure that he still remember his mother in his first day of reincarnation... or Transmigration on this case... or was it reborn...?

* * *

**3 Years Later **

In the halls of the castle was echoing a Girl's laughter, As a young girl Run around as if she was being chased.

She had adorable Big Eyes in black colour with a mix of silver as yer blond hair fluttered as she ran.

A Maid then Opened the door with a concern Look.

She is wearing a Black with white Maid uniform as her enormous breast rise and fall as she breathes. ( D cup )

She have Silver hair and Black Eyes.

She have a Model like face and body that can make other women stare at envy.

actually...

All Males and females are Handsome and Beautiful but Geo discarded it because he thought the Princess was Picky for her daughter but when Emilia Got a chance travelling around, Geo saw the Locals were all Gorgeous, Handsome, Beautiful, Slender, Toned, Suave, that completely stomped him and cursed internally as he keep replaying his mind a word "Die Pretty Boys", Now, He wasn't Ugly nor handsome, as He was considered Above average, But he just cant stop cursing as he is jealous especially he cant get laid even when he have a Solid Body that is solid like living beings and Materials.

It still made him depressed as he look down on his Empty crotch with a bland look.

Maid : Young miss you should be careful running around, you'll hurt yourself!!!

Emilia : No need Aunty Merci, Geo would always protect me.

The maid just sigh and have an expression of amusement.

Merci : Now now... we cant tire "Geo" Now can we...? He must be exhausted so come along now as its time for your 1st day of school.

In her perspective She only saw an Excited Child but she didn't know that Geo was beside Emilia as he have a Confused look.

Geo : Muda...? ( School...? _) ( wait... 3-4 years old means they're already available in school...? hmm... not much different in terms of Educational system... but what do they teach I wonder... )_

Emilia : Oooo~, what are they gonna teach Aunty...?

Merci : "unlike homeschooling that teach about How too be Elegant and well mannered along with History ,Basic math, Etc, They would teach you something new but first, You should know that there are 3 types of level or Educational level.

Novice , Expert, And Advance, there's also Collage but thats for later.

At the novice level they teach you such as Medical,Basic Magica**(1) **knowledge, Math, English, Etc , and at Expert level they would teach you Advance medicine, Chemistry, Biology, Thaumatology **(2)**, Technology, and Advance Magica teaching.

While the Advance Level Teach Ancient and Advance Science, Ancient and Advance Math, Ancient Magica Knowledge, Etc.

Infact, If not because of our Nations Tech and Intelligence, We wouldn't be Titled as 'The Worlds Strongest Nation' or TWSN ( Twisn ) for short, after all, who wouldn't fear our AntI-Bomb, Anti-Matter and Nuclear Bomb not too mention out EMP Bomb that would turn they're country into The Stine age.

Emilia listened carefully while Geo was Agaped.

Geo : ... (What... The... F*ck... I... I thought this is the medieval era... W...Why I didn't see a Sky Scrapping building though... instead of Shabby... wait... now that I mention it... Why is our place so foggy in the first place...? )

Merci : Hohoho... your confused on whats the term Tech and other stuff right...? come to think of it... You never saw/Heard the term or looks of 'Phone' right...?

Emilia nod and she explained about not using tech as they're still developing Anti-Electro Magnetic Scrying in they're country Called U.N.A ( United Nation of the America ) and the place they were staying is actually Sky Castle... a Fricking floating Island in the Sky.

Geo : ( ...I need a Drink... My future knowledge is gone... ( T_T) )

He felt crying as he thought he'd been transported in another world's past but it turns out a Future era but have Medieval like Culture.

* * *

**_Info Dump_**

**Skip this if you want**

**1 Magica - They're word for magic and it has 10 tiers not including Super tier and Divine Tiers ( its has 5 BTW )**

**2 Thaumatology - They're word for controlling Magica throughout they're veins. Kinda like BC Or WBC ( Blood cell and white Blood Cell ) Except its different and it Carries Energy from They're environments.**

**Tier 8-10 Spells are country Level scales.**

**Super Tier can be unlocked after perfecting Tier 1-10 spells, These has no MP ( Magica points ) Spell cost and its Varies on its user... ( 3 STs per Soul/User )**

**Divine Spells/Skills are like Tier 10 in terms of Destruction but what makes them special is it can automatically Hurt and possibly Kill a Soul, Ethereal, Planetary Beings.**

**There's also Items and Artifacts that arrange from.****Ranks Weak - Strong ( Spells, Skills, Items )****Take note that this is Class type.**

**Common**

**Uncommon**

**Rare **

**Unique **

**Legendary **

**Chaos**

**Divine **

**Planetary **

**Universal **

**Cosmic**

anyway theres alot of typo cuz I only write if im free which is me always tired and sleepy, and my phones keyboard is small

sorry for the Typo's


End file.
